


Lines

by SizzlingFaceDonut



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cussing, I don't know, Josh cussing, Josh is a jerk, Kinda, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SizzlingFaceDonut/pseuds/SizzlingFaceDonut
Summary: Am I the only one I know?Fighting a war behind my face and above my throught?~Migraine, Twenty Øne PiløtsIn a world where whatever you write on your skin will appear on your soulmate's skin, it's kinda difficult to loose contact with your fated one.Unless they simply stop replying.





	1. I don't where you are, you'll have to come and find me (The science of soulmates)

Nobody knows how soulmates are chosen. It's not simply your perfect compliment. There's more to it than that. Sometimes, soulmates don't work out. They find people they think they'd be happier with, and sometimes, they are.  
All people know is that, if you write or draw something on your skin, somewhere in the world, it shows up on someone else's skin. It usually isn't hard to find your soulmate. Then again, you can't simply write your name. It simply wouldn't appear.  
The science behind soulmates was shakey at best, but one thing was for sure. Soulmates were beautiful thing, and no matter what, no matter how hard it is, or how much you think you hate them, you would do anything for your soulmate.


	2. You're Alive and Have a Soul (mate)

Josh Dun was normal little boy. He ran around outside (and inside too, to his mom's annoyance), he laughed seemingly 24/7 and told seemingly ridiculous stories about a ghost called Spooky Jim.  
And, of course, when he was 9, soulmarks started to appear. The first was a little smiley face, to which he responded in kind. For the first few months, they only drew little doodles to each other. Then words appeared on Josh's arm.   
"Hi. I guess I shøuld say sømething. Hellø, høw are yøu?"  
Josh responded almost immediately.   
"hi im good why do you add those lines to your os?"  
"I døn't knøw, it løøks cøøl. Just wøndering, are yøu a bøy ør a girl?"  
"a boy"  
"Øh, me tøø."  
":)"  
"B)"  
"ooh sunglasses fancy"  
" Very fancy. Sø fancy, that it breaks fancy."  
"youre weird"  
"I knøw."  
For the longest time, the two were best friends. Josh called himself Spooky Jim and his mysterious soulmate went by Blurryface. Josh was in 8th grade when his world fell apart. His parents started fighting. He told Blurry about it. Blurry responded with "Døn't wørry. I bet it'll be økay."  
Then his parents divorced. The last words his father told him before leaving was simply, "Son, the heartbreak aint worth the soulmate."  
These words stuck with him. Sure Blurryface was a good friend, but what if he was ugly? What if he were different from how he acted when writing? It just wasn't worth it.  
Josh stopped replying. Blurry sent loads of "Are yøu økay?"s before they turned to "Are yøu ignøring me?"s and "What'd I dø?"s.  
The first day of summer, Josh got a simple."Darn yøu." It was followed with a "I Gøøgled it. If yøu were dead, I'd feel empty inside. I døn't. I'm just pissed. Yøu really are just ignøring me."  
The next day, he got "Y'knøw what? I'm just gønna write until yøu respønd. Whatever I did wrøng, I'm gønna fix it."  
"Fuck." Josh muttered. "Why can't the little shit leave it be?" He was sitting on his bed, staring down at his arm where the usual red Sharpie appeared.  
He flopped back, staring at the ceiling. This was not going to be fun.


	3. I know it's dire, my time today.

Josh was tired. He was 24 and a college dropout, working at a tiny diner called Brendon's, which was named after the owner's soulmate. The owner, Dallon, constantly had little messages of lovey-dovey affection or whatever.  
Blurry was still writing messages, but they were less frequent, and less personal. Sometimes, he just sent a small: |-/. Josh wasn't sure what it meant, but it sure as hell looked cool. Whenever he looked at it, he could only think, 'damn, this boy sure likes lines. Lines in his "o"s, lines in his art, what's next, lines in his voice?'  
"Yo Jish, you look tired. Want to go home? I'll cover for ya." Gerard Way, another waiter at Brendon's was looking over at the young man.  
"Nah, I'm good. Thanks Gee. 'sides isn't Frank supposed to pick you up soon?" Josh asked, smiling slightly. Frank and Gerard were exactly what you imagined when you heard 'soulmates'.  
The front door opened. A young man walked in. "Shit." Josh grumbled under his breath, then louder, "I got this one."  
He turned to get the coffee pot when his hand itched slightly. There was the familiar lines. Under them was a simple "What's up Spøøks?" Josh shook his head.   
He turned back around with the coffee pot in one hand, the hand with the symbol. He traversed his way to the booth where the man was sitting. He was wearing a red stocking cap that covered his hair and a white button up shirt. His face was turned to the window, but from what Josh could see, he was pretty cute.   
"Coffee?" Josh asked. The man looked up. Yup. Definitely cute. His mocha brown eyes took in Josh's yellow dyed hair, crumpled work shirt and the gauges in his ears. "Yes, please." God, even his voice was cute.  
Josh started pouring coffee, but just as he went to move his hand, the man grabbed his wrist.   
His eyes were fixed on the symbol, taking up most of the back of Josh's hand. Slowly, he raised his left hand above the table. There on the back, very clearly, was:  
|-/  
What's up Spøøks?  
"Holy shiii..." Josh trailed off. The other boy looked up. "Why didn't you reply?"  
Josh wanted nothing more than to run back to the kitchen and hide, but for some reason, he found himself sitting down. "I wasn't sure if it'd be worth it... I don't know if you remember, but right before I stopped writing, my parents had fought? My dad left, but he told me that heartbreak isn't worth the soulmate. It's stupid, but I thought you... I don't even know. Fuck, I'm a mess." He ran his hand down his face before sticking out in front of him. "Let's start over. Hi, my name is Josh Dun, but my friends call me Jish."  
The other boy smiled as well. "My name is Tyler Joseph. My friends call me TyJo. And I like to put lines in my 'o's cause it looks cool."  
The two talked for another hour, until Patrick, another waiter came over to them that they closing.  
That night, for the first time in 10 years, Josh drew on his arm. It was nothing more than a simple heart in black Sharpie. It was the small red one that appeared beside it a though by some invisible hand that made him smile so wide.  
Maybe things will be okay after all.


	4. I was told when I got older all my fears would shrink.

(Three years later.)  
"Hey Jøsh, cats ør døgs?"  
"cats duh why?"  
"Nø reasøn...."  
"ty... where are you..."  
"... the animal shelter?"  
"tyler joseph-dun you are not buying an animal."  
"It's nøt buying if it's free!"  
"young man if you come home with a cat so help me god i will divorse you."  
"Divørce is spellied with a 'c'"  
"fuck you"  
"ty"  
"ty where are you."  
"I'm økay."  
"I have the cat. And a døg."  
"tyler..."  
"Let's call the cat Spøøky."  
"tyler..."  
"The døg is Blurryface."  
"no words."  
"LØL, øur arms are literally cøvered by this cønversatiøn.  
"... ilove you."  
"Løve yøu tøø."  
Josh smiled, putting the Sharpie back in the can. Of course his husband got a dog and cat for no good reason. It was just the sort of thing Tyler would do.  
The bell over the door rang behind him. "I got it!" Patrick called. Josh turned to see Patrick's soulmate Pete standing there.  
"Go Patty!" Gee called, causing Patrick to stick out his tongue. Josh threw his head back in laughter.  
A loving husband, good friends and a decent job. Things couldn't be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry this was so short. If you guys want, I can do one for Brendon and Dallon, Frank and Gerard or maybe Pete and Patrick. I dunno.  
> WARNING BAD SELF ADVERTISING AHEAD:  
> If you like Thomas Sanders, I've got a fic for that.  
> Bendy and the Ink Machine? I got a fic for that.  
> That's it. Shameless self promo aside, drop a comment with a fandom and a prompt, and if I have any idea what you're talking about, I'll write it.  
> Love you all!  
> AllisonPotato


End file.
